The first treachery
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: Lord Elrond takes his sons on a journey to the human town. The elves find the terms of the agreement unsuitable and the situation threatens to get from under control, when the twins are kidnapped to ensure the elves' cooperation.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Lord Elrond takes his sons on a journey to the human town. The elves find the terms of the agreement unsuitable and the situation threatens to get from under control, when the twins are kidnapped to ensure the elves' cooperation.

**Disclaimer**: I think it's rather unnecessary statement, but Arda with all it's characters belongs to Professor Tolkien. I own only those, created by me.

**NOTE**: I know I had other unfinished stories and I assure you that I do intent on continuing them. It's just that sometimes you want to do something and simply can't. I write, read, delete, try to come up with something better… This story was born few days ago after reading lots of different other fan fiction stories posted here. I do not intent on making it too long and I just simply wanted to write some angst/adventure story about young twins. Hope you'll like it. And I think I won't shock anyone by telling that reviews do tent to speed up the updates.

**The first treachery**

_**Chapter 1. The arrival**_

"A human delegation from Bredron had just arrived, my lord, - one of the servants informed Elrond with a small but respectful bow. – They await in the courtyard".

"Thank you, I'll go there immediately. Please, inform lord Erestor that I expect him to come there as well".

The other elf nodded, leaving the room in a dignified hurry.

Clothing the book and taking the still unsorted patches of leaves back to the spacious basket that stood in the corner, the lord of Imladris rose from his sit, straightening his robes as best as he could. It wasn't that he was an untidy person or put too much value in his looks, but the humans were rather strange when it came to the matters of the official clothing. There was no use in spoiling their first opinion with something as trivial as crumpled clothing or some accidental stain.

The courtyard was rather noisy and crowded. For an elven one, that is. In the strongholds of men this atmosphere would probably be considered unnaturally silent. A group of fifteen men stood in the specious area, looking around in awe and wander as their horses were being led away into the direction of stables.

"I welcome you in Imladris, friends", - Elrond said, smiling politely to the humans, as he slowly walked up to them, coming to stop few feet away.

"We thank you for welcoming us, lord Elrond and for agreeing to meet and discuss our lord's proposition", - one of the humans stepped forward, bowing. He was a middle-aged man with sharp intelligent eyes and well-build body of someone, who wasn't unfamiliar with blades. His short dark hair had a touch of grey, but that was the only sign that this human was not young anymore.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't. Let the servants show you to your rooms now. The dinner will be set in two ours and we can talk afterwards if you would feel rested enough".

"Thank you, - the human answered with a genuine gratitude. – The road here was safe but rather long. Me and my men would appreciate the rest indeed. But where are my manners? I hope I didn't offend you, my lord. I'm Gorthan, a member of the city council of Bredron".

"Pleasure to meet you, master Gorthan".

The humans were led inside the building and Elrond just stood there, watching them in silent thought. Some strange tickling feeling arose in his heart and even though it was as light as the whisper of the summer wind, the lord of Imladris was too experienced to just dismiss it.

"Is something amiss?" – a soft melodic voice asked to his left and Elrond turned, smiling at his councilor and one of best friends.

"No, Erestor - he shook his head. – Not really. I sense trouble, but I don't know whether it is connected to this humans or not. We'll hear them out first and then decide what to do".

"That we will, my friend", - the other elf nodded.

"By the way, have you seen the twins?" – Elrond changed the subject, suddenly realizing that it was suspiciously quiet around here of late.

"I don't think I saw them ever since breakfast, - Erestor frowned a bit. - They are probably on the training grounds. I heard them promise Glorfindel they would practice hard while he's gone".

"Yes, they can pull all sorts of pranks on him, but they crave for his approval", - Elrond smiled.

"Few elves were able to resist his charms, - Erestor nodded. – Especially among the younglings. He seems to have some special talent when it comes to children".

"True, - Elrond smiled, remembering all those episodes from the twins' early years when mighty Balrog Slayer of Gondolin was playing a pony or a werewolf to please the two young ones' fantasies. - But I better go find my sons now".

He nodded to his friend and walked into the direction of the training grounds. Even before he rounded the corner, he heard the loud clanking sounds and two excited voices, calling to each other and laughing.

"Turn a bit further to the left when you block it, El, - Elladan advised. – I made the same mistake at first".

"Like this?" – another clank.

"Yes, that's it! Now you learned the move too!"

"You both are doing great, - Elrond stepped closer, smiling as he saw his sons. Both were disrobed, wearing only their pants, dancing around each other with blunt training swords in hands. Their youthful bodies were well build and their moves naturally graceful. They still were considered children, but soon enough they'll start the warrior training and all too soon to his liking he'll loose them to adulthood. – Glorfindel would be proud", - he noted, trying to blink the dark thoughts away.

"You think so?" – they asked in unison, looking both pleased and doubtful.

"I'm sure of it, but you can ask him in a few weeks when he returns with your mother".

"Mother's coming home too?" – the two couldn't hide their joy. Celebrian was staying with her parents in Lorien for almost three years now and both her sons and husband missed her grately.

"Yes, - Elrond smiled at the excited hopeful notes in his sons' voices. – And she might even bring your sister".

"That would be great! – Elrohir smiled radiantly. – I'd love to see them!"

"Yes, it feels like ages! I missed little Arwen! – Elladan agreed. – It's a bit dull when there's no one, whom you can give a ride on your back".

"How about me?" – laughed Elrohir.

"You're too heavy! Should eat less!" – his twin scowled in mock disgust.

"Enough of your beakering, please, - Elrond put both hands palms up, stopping he twins. He knew that they were able to argue for hours. The fact was rather surprising indeed, for both were so close, they sometimes were even talking and thinking in unison. But despite it all they took great pleasure in this lighthearted arguments. – The human delegation from Bredron arrived some minutes ago. The dinner will be set in two hours. I know you don't like those official meetings, but I would really like to see you there".

Two identical sighs were his answer.

"Properly dressed…"

"… and well behaved".

The two finished for their father, making Elrond smile despite their unhappy faces.

"Sure, father", - they said in unison, their smiles fading. Not for long, of course. He doubted that the two of them could stay upset with something for long.

Elrond just shook his head as he saw Elrohir jump onto his brother's back with a triumphant howl and, after a short debate, Elladan gripped his twin's legs tighter and broke into a mad run, both of them laughing loudly.

"They are blessed to have each other", - the elder elf thought, an unwanted tear rolling down his cheek. How he hoped that his sons would not do the same mistake he and Elros did, would not break their bond, separating from each other forever.

"My lord, - a guard walked up to him, averting Elrond's attention from the depressing thoughts. – One of the patrol groups had just returned. They report spotting signs of a group of brigands to the south-east of here".

"Brigands? – Elrond frowned. – Those news are disturbing indeed. Make sure that all patrol groups are informed. Do not pursuit them unless necessary, but try to keep an eye on their whereabouts".

"Yes, my lord".

The warrior bowed, leaving. Elrond shook his head. Brigands… Humans rarely dared to wander close to Imladris if not with purpose. Hopefully, this group would just pass by, not risking to attack the firstborn. But it never pained to be prepared. The younger race was quite often arrogant and self-assured and Elrond didn't want his warriors to loose their lives or to kill the humans without absolute necessity.

Remembering about the human delegation just in time, he headed back to the main building, inwardly scowling at his luck. Why do this troubles always happen when Glorfindel was away? It wasn't that Elrond was not a warrior himself, but his golden haired friend was commending their troops for centuries and he knew how and when to act best. Hopefully, this troubles would not grow into something bigger and more threatening. Not until his friend returned, at least.

"The arrangements are done, - Erestor reported, catching up with him. – The servants are preparing everything in the main hall. I won't ask if you had found the twins. Only completely deaf and blind person would miss their arrival".

Elrond winced.

"Well, I'd better speak to them about behaving more properly for now. The elves here are quite used to their antics, but I doubt that they would make good impression on our human guests".

"Hm… I would say that is there problem, my friend. I like your sons better. Besides it's not as if we are in any need of whatever this humans may propose, so if they are offended by the twins' lively spirit, I won't shed a tear over their departure".

"Thank you, Erestor", - Elrond laughed softly. Stern and serious, his friend always knew how to lighten his spirit. He didn't do it often, of course, for it was Glorfindel's job usually, but he could be no less lighthearted than their mutual friend when needed.

"Go get changed, - the other elf replied, smiling. – I'll see to it that everything is made properly".

Nodding, Elrond walked toward his chambers, the ghost of worry still troubling his heart.

XXX

Gorthan looked out from the wide beautifully carved window, mesmerized by the wonderful gardens below. What magic one must posses to create something as breathtaking as this? He took a deep breath of fresh air, sweet with the scents of countless flowers. He must concentrate on his mission.

The task wasn't all that hard or inappropriate: to convince lord Elrond of coming to Bredron. He knew not what his lord's plans were, but he doubted they were good. Gorthan lived his whole life in the city and was the member of it's council for more than twenty years. That term was more than enough to understand that lord Giald did nothing that would not bring him profit or satisfaction. He, much like his father, had no mercy or compassion whatsoever, but unlike the hot-tempered Galdir, who lived solely for the battle, his son liked plotting more. Plotting and striking when none expected…

Gorthan never truly liked his lord, not even when Gilad was a small child, for he even then was a heartless and cruel person. But, what else could he do but follow orders? He had his wife and two daughters, both married and settled in Bredron. He soon would be blessed with grandchildren too. Those were the things that truly mattered. And that is why he would do exactly what he was ordered.

A soft knock on the door returned the man to reality.

"Come in", - he said, turning to face the newcomer.

It was a young she-elf, beautiful as all her race.

"The dinner is set. Lord Elrond expects you in the main hall. I will show the way".

She seemed friendly and sincere, but it was hard to tell whether those emotions were genuine or just a sign of courtesy. Deciding that he didn't actually care, Gorthan looked in the mirror, checking his appearance, and exited the room, following the maiden down the corridor.

Despite his long-practiced self-restraint, the man could not stop all the emotions from showing on his face. The whole stronghold of Imladris was beautiful, it's architecture above anything a human mind could come up with. The decorations were simple, but so elegant, it took the breath away.

The hall where the dinner was set was simply huge. Long table was arranged near one of the side walls for his men and a smaller one - near the far wall. Connecting to the longer table, but standing one step higher. Various foods and drinks were already placed on the tables, reminding Gorthan that he had little but dry rations for the past ten days. Restraining his growing sense of hunger, he walked toward the smaller table.

"Your halls impressed me much, lord Elrond, - he bowed, studying the four elves that set before him. This must be the immediate family, he thought. – Your house is beautiful".

"Thank you, master Gorthan, - Elrond smiled. – Let me introduce my sons, Elladan and Elrohir, - he pointed to the two completely identical youths that set to his right. – And my advisor and a family friend, lord Erestor".

This, Gorthan thought, studying the dark-haired advisor closely, was not a person to fool easily. The elf looked young, just as very other one he saw around here, but his eyes spoke of a sharp mind and centuries of experience. He must be careful around this one. Gorthan thought, for the first time realizing just how hard it might be to complete his task without waking suspicion in this elves.

"Pleasure to meet you, my lords", - he bowed again.

"Welcome in Imladris, master Gorthan", - the twins said in perfect unison, nodding at him with what seemed to be one move for two, sending shivers down the human's back. Now, _that_ was creepy.

"We hope your stay would be pleasant", - one of them added.

"Your companions would be here shortly, - Erestor informed, inviting the human to the sit beside him. – We can start the dinner then".

Gorthan nodded, taking the pointed sit. Already, first of his men came through the widely opened doors. They all came to greet the lords before taking their sits at the long table. When all were present, the dinner began. There were no speeches, no ceremonies… Lord Elrond invited them all to share the food and drinks and they started eating.

Gorthan let himself relax for a while, enjoying the delicious food and light wonderful wine. He had never tasted anything better. He doubted even his lord did. Not to mention that there was no tension one might expect while sharing a meal with a nobility of another race. The elves behaved naturally, with polite friendliness, that seemed quite genuine. The realization provoked a small sting of what had to be his conscience, but Gorthan shoo it away, almost angrily.

"Master Gorthan, - lord Elrond turned to him, his piercing eyes almost making him to choke on a piece of bread. – My warriors report seeing a group of what seemed to be brigands. That patrol came from the direction of your city. Any rumors about them troubling your people?"

Gorthan frowned. There indeed were few accidents at the smaller villagers near Bredron. But should he tell this to the elves? Would it be considered as an obstacle to visit the city?

"Unfortunately, brigands are not rare, - he said cautiously, carefully choosing his words. - I doubt there is any inhabitant or visited areas that do not contain a gang or two".

"True, yet this news are slightly disturbing. But let us not ruin the dinner with such topics".

There was no further discussion of the matter. Nor other talking, at that. It seemed that the elves tried not to use their language not to cause discomfort to their guests, but they still had close to no topics to discuss with almost complete strangers. Once the bellies were filled, the dinner ended. Just like that.

"So, master Gorthan, do you wish to discuss the purpose of your visit now or would you prefer to wait till morning?" – Elrond enquired.

"I would prefer to do it now, if that suits you, my lord", - he bowed.

"Good, we can discuss it in my study. Lord Erestor will join us. If the matter requires further discussion, I'll arrange the council meeting tomorrow. Elladan, Elrohir, you may retire to your room now".

The two nodded and walked away, softly speaking to each other in their melodic language. Gorthan looked after them in wonder. He saw the sets of twins before, but never were they this close. To share not only the same appearance, but also the same spirit.

"This way, master Gorthan", - Elrond drew him out of his musings and he followed the two elf lords toward lord Elrond's study. His mind had already shoved all unnecessary thought to the back and concentrated solely on his mission.

… TBC

**NOTE**: I hope to finish the next chapter tomorrow, perhaps even tonight, but I think I'll wait for the first reviews before posting it. I don't know if you'd like it after all. And with little luck my writing spree could help produce new chapters to other stories as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. Anticipated decisions**_

The evening was slowly enveloping the valley, sharpening the colours and freshening the air. Soft singing could be heard from the depth of the gardens as well as melodic laughter and to human ears it sounded like something full of magic and almost supernatural beauty.

Gorthan sat into the soft comfortable chair, facing the sudden need to battle with his weariness. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to insist on the immediate audience… But it was already too late to back down.

"So, what brought you here, master Gorthan? – lord Elrond asked, studying his face intently. To his right lord Erestor gazed at him thoughtfully too. – Are there any troubles in your lands perhaps?"

"No, my lord. The life in Bredron and the lands around it had been rather peaceful for years now. Our new lord is not as aggressive as his father toward any… threats, - he paused, collecting his thoughts. Damn those singing elves and their magnificent voices! – Yet, our crops were damaged and those that remain are ill. We now seek for a way to ensure our people won't starve in the winter".

"It's sad to hear, - Elrond replied. – We heard not about the illnesses in your region. What plants suffered?"

"Almost every. The vegetables, fruits and berries stand untouched, but the crops are effected severely".

"And how exactly?" – it was the professional curiosity that motivated the lord of Imladris now.

"First come small yellow spots. Then the colour engulf all the stern and a few days later the plant is completely black and dead".

"And no insects?"

"No, none were spotted, - Gorthan didn't expect such an interest, but this could surely be used to his advantage. – Our lord asks for your presence, lord Elrond. He wishes to discuss the problem further and hopes for a wise advice. It's the first time we met with such a problem, but the knowledge of your people is widely known among the men. There would be a festival in two weeks. Even though we don't have much with what to celebrate this year, it still is a much anticipated event. Bredron would be honored should you visit".

It was hard to tell what the two elven lords were thinking at the moment. Their expressions were neutral and still politely friendly, but Gorthan was experienced enough in the matters of politics to know that their true emotions were hidden and well guarded.

"I will think your proposition over, master Gorthan, - lord Elrond had finally said. – And I will seek an advise from my councilors. Our decision would be made tomorrow. You can retire to your room now – I'm sure you feel tired. The servant will show you the way".

Gorthan noticed the polite point to the door in the elf's words and decided that their hardly was anything else he could do. Standing up, he bowed and exited the room, leaving the two elves to their silent discussion.

XXX

"I do not think that it's a good idea, Elrond, - Erestor stated, allowing a frown to become visible when the man's steps died down. – There's something wrong with the whole situation, but I can't get a finger on what exactly is".

"I feel the same, my friend. But I do not think that the human lied. Bredron do indeed have troubles. I'm more concerned about another thing. They do not ask for help, but rather invite us to the festival. Why would their lord send someone who isn't authorized to get an agreement?"

"I know not. But you are right: this is suspicious, - Erestor nodded. – And the rumors about brigands, too. Too many coincidents if you ask me".

"But none is obvious enough, - sighed Elrond. - And I do wish to see those crops. I do not recognize the illness. If it's something new we must explore it. We have many allies among mortals and should the illness spread, many would die when the winter comes".

"So, you are intent on going?"

"I am indeed. Moreover, I think It will be good idea to take the twins as well. They should really learn the skills of diplomacy and besides, I don't know how long it will be now before they start their mischief again. You know how they get when they are bored. Are you sure you'll be able to handle them?"

Erestor, who just wanted to protest, pointing that it was foully to take the two younglings into what both agreed was suspicious and potentially unsafe place, but his arguments got stuck in his throat. He just imagined what it would be to have both twins entrusted to him, while they were bored and decided that his early death would not be good alternative to the situation.

"On the other hand, Valar bless your way, my lord Elrond!" – he exclaimed, half-serious. But then the mirth died down. – But you should take an escort with you. I would advise waiting for Glorfindel's return, but…"

"But when he brings my wife and daughter here, not even the most deadly illness would lure me out of Imladris,- Elrond finished with a broad dreamy smile. – I know it and that's why I want to go now and be able to return soonest".

"Careful, my friend, - Erestor laughed. – Remember that before the twins were… conceived, lady Celebrian was away for a few years too. I doubt that Imladris would survive any more of your descendants, Peredhil".

Elrond laughed full-heartedly at his friend as Erestor stood up, leaving the room. The other elf had his point, after all.

XXX

By the time the council meeting was finished Elrond felt that he had come close to the end of his patience. He had always been known for his calmness and levelheadedness, but this one time he was more than tempted to throw it away and adopt a fierce short temper, for which, for example, the Mirkwood king was known.

He understood the council members perfectly well, of course. Their lord and both heirs were going into what could be a potentially dangerous situation. Yet, the danger of the unknown illness spreading through the crops of the area was worth a risk. They couldn't possibly dismiss it. As for his sons… It would be a good practice for them. Humans were rather rare guests of the valley lately and the majority of them were the rangers of the north. Yet, there would be days when elves would need to join their forces with humans once again and his sons should really start to understand their ways. And the celebration was far better then a trading offer or some other highly official negotiation. Besides, he hadn't spend all that much time with them and the week-long journey to the town of Bredron may be just what the three of them need. He would be sure to keep an eye on humans and would send the twins back at the slightest sign of real danger. But he would not keep them in the golden cage of protection and forced tranquility just out of parental worry. A bad feeling was something he usually took into account, but without any real evidences to prove it was useless, after all. For there was danger on almost every step of the being's life. But the threat was not the reason to fear living, was it?

The others had obviously sensed it and understood that their lord's mind was firmly set on this particular course of action. Without lord Erestor's support and with lord Glorfindel's absence there were none present who would risk to oppose him and so Elrond confirmed the trip to Bredron.

"What about escort, my lord?" – finally asked one of the councilors, sensing his utter defeat.

"I will take a dozen with me. The men from lord Glorfindel's personal guard. That would be sufficient enough and wouldn't make the humans suspicious. They, after all, did nothing more or less threatening to us and I doubt it would look good should we come to their city with a small army".

"Of course, my lord".

Glorfindel's warriors were ranked as the best among their comrades. They were exceptionally skilled and absolutely loyal. One such elf was worth a dozen on his own and a dozen of them… Let's say that carefully planning, one could cause the destruction of Bredron with their help.

"Then, I hope, this matter is settled, - Elrond rose from his sit. – We head out tomorrow and we plan to return in three weeks at the most".

The others bowed, standing up as well. They may not agree with their lord's decision, but they were respectful enough not to openly question him. All that was left for them now was to pray to the Valar to keep their lord and his sons safe. Or the city of Bredron for that matter…

XXX

"My lord", - Gorthan bowed, standing up. He was nervous, consciously letting part of this emotion to be shown on his face. If he was lucky, the elf lord would take it as a proof of the seriousness of his news.

"Master Gorthan, - Elrond nodded in reply. – I had come up with a decision. – He paused, searching the human's face for any suspicious signs. – Me and my sons will accompany you to your city. I will hear your lord out and take a look at the crops. I can promise nothing but I do hope that we would be able to find the solution to your problem before it comes completely out of hand".

Gorthan nodded eagerly, glad that all had gone according to plan. Well, almost…

"You sons?" – he asked carefully, not quite sure weather the idea was good or bad.

"Yes, my sons, master Gorthan, - Elrond smiled at the confused human. – I think it would be a good practice for them. They have little encounters with humans, after all".

"If you think it necessary, my lord, - the man agreed, still doubtful. – It would be a great honor for Bredron and it's people".

"Imladris likes to see our neighbors as friends and allies, not as enemies, - Elrond retorted seriously. – We are willing to help if we can and who knows, maybe one day your city would be able to return the gesture".

Gorthan once again felt an uncharacteristic pang of his conscience. He was used to see other people as pieces of a highly complex game, but they were usually doing just the same: seeking profit wherever it was higher and easier. But the elves appeared to be completely different. An elven lord, a being so old and wise, agreed to waste his time on personally exploring the problems of some comparably small human town without any profitable reason whatsoever.

"I'm sure you and lord Giald would be able to come to an agreement that would satisfy both Imladris and Bredron", - he said finally, bowing.

"I will go inform my sons. Will it suit you and your men to head out tomorrow morning?"

"Absolutely, my lord, - Gorthan bowed. – I will inform them".

He bowed again and hurried to leave. Stopping briefly to inform his escort about their departure, he returned to his room. He had a lot of things to think about. Not that he expected any problems on their way to Bredron and after that the elves would not be his problem, but… Gorthan had always liked to do everything all the way through. He despised unfinished businesses. Therefore he needed to understand the motives that drew his lord's actions and the actions of the elves. Was he leading the elves in the trap? He was almost completely sure about it. But what this trap was about? He didn't know. The situation with crops was real and even Giald would not risk to do something like that just to lure lord Elrond. Even more interesting was the question why were elves so eager, or at least willing, to help? It wasn't that they would starve should the illness really come close to Imladris. And Bredron wasn't important enough to go at such length to get him as an ally.

It was nearly the first time in his life (or at least in a very long time) that Gorthan could not understand what was going on. And he didn't like the feeling whatsoever. But still, he had more than a week to find out.

…TBC


End file.
